Steven Universe Yaoi Requests (ON HIATUS)
by GoldenSpite
Summary: Any ship, any place, any time. Leave requests in the reviews.
1. Request Rules

**tfw you get writers block**

 **Hello! If you have any requests, leave a review and I'll try to do it.**

 **RULES:**

 **Must be a male\male ship (canon, noncanon, genderswap, etc.)**

 **OCs are allowed(if you do an OC, give description)**

 **Tell me who is Top\Bottom**

 **If I don't reply right away, just be patient, and I'll get to you.**

 **Doesn't have to be a lemon, could be fluff**

 **Ship Example:**

Spike\Lars at The Big Donut

Scenario: Spike can't pay for donut, so sexy things occur

Spike is Top, Lars is bottom

 **OC Example:**

Spike

Human

23 years old, tan with green spiked hair and nose piercing

Top, a little controlling and violent, but loves sex

 **- _Have fun with your ships!_**


	2. Research (Lapis x Peridot Genderswap)

**As requested by a guest, we have genderswapped Lapis x Peridot.**

As the sun set on Beach City, Lapis and Peridot were getting ready to sleep.

"Alright, Lazuli. I'm going to sleep." Peridot said, getting into the hammock. "Peridot, I don't even know why you do that, we don't need sleep. It's pointless." Lapis said, invested in his book. "It makes me feel good." Peridot said. Lapis smirked as Peridot closed his eyes.

As Peridot dozed off to sleep, Lapis heard a noise.

"What the-" He said, looking down from the loft. Peridot's tablet was glowing. "Hmm..." He said, getting curious. "What does Peri even use this thing for?" He asked himself, remembering that time he almost smashed it with a bat.

He turned it on, touching random buttons and apps. "What's a internet?" He asked, looking at the globe shaped icon. As he tapped it, it opened to a website called google.

He looked into recent searches, and most of them were:

Human Rituals

Human Activities

Human Fun

Eventually, he found something called, "Human reproduction"

 **2 hours later...**

Peridot was awoken by Lapis.

"Lazuli? Why did you wake me up?" He asked, adjusting his visor. "Because I wanted to try...something...with you..." Lapis slurred, blushing a deep blue. "Like...what?" Peridot asked. "This..." Lapis said, pressing his hand on Peri's crotch. "L-Lazuli? What are you...ah.." Peridot said, blushing.

"I used your little tablet and found some...interesting..things that people who really care about do to each other..." Lapis said, rubbing Peri's bulge. "Lapis...I don't know if we should be...mmm...doing this..." Peridot moaned, holding onto Lapis' chest. "Why not? Doesn't this feel good?" Lapis asked, pulling out Peridot's erection and stroking it. "Mm...Lapis..." Peridot moaned, giving up. Lapis gripped a little tighter, licking the head as he stroked. "L-Lapis! What are you-mmm!" Peridot was silenced by Lapis taking the whole 6 incher in his mouth. As Lapis bobbed his head up and down, Peridot put his hand on Lapis' head, slightly pushing him down a bit. "Lazuli...I'm gonna...cum!" Peridot moaned.

Lapis took the cock out of his mouth. "Ah, ah, ah...not yet..." Lapis said, teasing him.

Lapis sat up, undoing his pants, letting his own 6.7 inch member flop out. "Lapis...what are you doing..." Peridot asked. "Making you feel good..." Lapis answered, positioning Peri's cock. Lapis lightly pressed the head at his entrance, slowly going down.

"Ohnn shit..." Lapis moaned, going down farther. Once, he was all the way at the bottom, he stroked his own erection. Then everything stopped.

Peridot opened his eyes to Lapis just sitting over his cock. "What? I'm not doing the work." Lapis said, with an evil smile. "You fucking clod." Peridot said, grabbing Lapis' hips. He thrusted up into Lapis, with a strong passion. "Oh my stars!" Peridot moaned, stroking Lapis' dick. "Ohh..fuck yeah..." Lapis said.

"Lapis..I'm gonna...ah.." Peridot moaned, feeling his climax coming. "Do it...cum in me..." Lapis said, bouncing a bit. "Oh...my fucking..stars!" Peridot yelled, having orgasmed. Peridot's breath hitched as he pulled his softening dick out of Lapis.

"Woah...that was amazing..." Lapis said, cuddling up with Peridot. "Lapis..." Peri asked? "What?" Lapis said.

"Could you show me...more of what you found?"

 **Next, Steven x Lars requested by emithefanficgirl**


	3. Getting Warm (Lars x Steven)

**Requested by emithefanficgirl- Steven x Lars (with kinks)**

 **Kinks: Praise, Dubious Consent, small amount of playful biting and scratching**

Having recently crashed Blue Diamond's palanquin, Steven and Lars emerged, only slightly hurt.

"Lars! Are you ok?" Steven asked, looking for his friend. "Thanks to your bubble, my bones are only a little broken..." Lars said, brushing the dirt out of his hair. "Mine too..heh." Steven said, holding out his hand. As he helped his friend up, Lars looked around. "Dude, those giant ladies were furious with you!" Lars said. "They're the Diamonds. They've been after my mom for 6000 years, and now their after me! Cmon, we gotta move." Steven replied.

The two of them ran, looking for anywhere safe.

Eventually, they found a tunnel that led them to an abandoned kindergarten. "Here..." Steven said, finding a hole big enough for the both of them.

They sat inside, and relaxed. Suddenly, Steven began shivering. "Whew...its pretty cold..." He said. "You...can get close to me..." Lars suggested. "Are you sure?" Steven asked, blushing. "Yeah..." Lars said, spreading his legs. Steven got in between him, getting comfortable. Then Lars wrapped his legs around him, and held him in his arms.

"I like this..." Steven said, his face red as a cherry. "M-me too buddy..." Lars said, brushing Steven's hair with his hands. Steven moved a bit, with his butt rubbing against Lars' bulge. "St-Steven.." Lars said, blushing a bit. "What's wrong?" Steven innocently asked. "Nothing...could you just...keep..moving like that.." Lars said. "Umm..ok.." Steven said, moving his butt a little faster.

As this point, Lars had an uncontrollable erection. He began to thrust into Steven, his teenage hormones controlling him. "L-Lars? What are you doing? S-stop.." Steven said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry Steven, but...ahh..." Lars kept thrusting into him, his erection straining against the fabric of his pants. "Uhhmmm...Lars..." Steven moaned, starting to enjoy it.

"Steven..." Lars said, rubbing Steven's belly. He kept rubbing him lower and lower until he got to his own erection. "Lars! N-no don't..." Steven said, trying to stop him. Lars unzipped Steven's pants, letting the 6 inch erection flop out. "Wow...your pretty big for your age..." Lars said, stroking him. "Lars! N-no...s-stop! Ah!" Steven moaned. "You like this, don't you..." Lars asked, breathing into Steven's ear. "Y-yeah I do but..." Lars silenced him with a small kiss. Steven kissed back, moaning while he did.

"My turn..." Lars said, standing up. His erection was almost about to rip through his pants. Steven crawled over to him, grabbing the top of Lar's pants. He undid them, letting the huge 8 inch dick fly out, hitting him in the face. "Ooh. Sorry Steven..." Lars said, chuckling a bit. Steven grabbed the large member and stroked it a little bit. Then he tried his best to put the dick in his mouth. "Oh yeah...good boy..." Lars said, putting his hand on Steven's head. As he moved back and forth, he stroked his own erection, fully enjoying the experience.

He went a little too far though, and started to choke. He pulled it out of his mouth. "Steven, are you ok?" Lars asked. "Im fine, your just so...big.." Steven said, taking the cock back into his mouth. "You know...you look pretty hot when your sucking my dick on your knees like that..." Lars said. "I-I do?" Steven asked, enjoying the attention. "Yeah...your such a good boy for me..." Lars said, thrusting into his mouth.

Eventually, Lars gently pushed him off his dick.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and spread your legs for me?" Lars asked. "Y-yes...I'm your good boy..." Steven said, doing what he was told. Lars bent down, taking off his pants, rubbing Steven's nipple. He lightly bit it, while Steven moaned. "Why are you..ah..biting me..." He said. Then, Lars sucked on Steven's erection. "Oh my god, Lars!" Steven moaned. As Lars bobbed his head up and down, he put a finger in his entrance, stretching him. "Oh Steven...I always thought you were pretty cute..." Lars said, kissing his inner thigh. "Me too..." Steven said, panting.

Lars sat Steven up, putting him in between his legs again. Then, he pushed him down onto his cock. "Uh Lars? This...ah...kinda hurts..." Steven said, looking up into Lars' eyes. "You'll get used to it..." Lars said, getting the tip in. As he pushed Steven down, Steven winced at the pain. Once it was all the way in, he let Steven relax. "Are you ok?" Lars asked. "I'm fine...you can start moving now..." Steven said. Lars pulled Steven into a kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

As Lars pulled Steven back up, he groaned in pain and pleasure. Then he forced him back down. "Ahh! Lars! That feels so...good.." Steven said, digging his nails into Lars' back. Lars brought him up and thrusted up into him a few times until Steven said, "L-let me do...it..." Then he grabbed Lars' shoulders moved up and down, moaning as he did. "Steven...fuck...your so...ah...good at this..." Lars said. "So...soft..." He added. "Lars...I'm gonna cum..." Steven said, moving faster. "Me too...fuck.." Lars said, thrusting in time with Steven's movements. "Cum on...my face..." Steven said, moving off of him, stroking his member. Lars stood up, and stroked his dick in front of his face. "Here it comes...mmm...fuck!" Lars yelled, shooting thick ropes of cum into Steven's face. Steven came shortly after, stroking himself. He put some of his cum into his mouth and tasted him. "Sweet..." He said.

Lars cuddled with him, kissing him again.

"Thanks for helping me get warm..." Steven said with a smile. "Your welcome...cutie..." Lars said, kissing his cheek.

They fell asleep in the cave together.

 **Dont forget to leave a request!**


	4. Revenge (Male Stevonnie x Kevin)

**Requested by another guest, Stevonnie(male) and Kevin with kinks**

 **Kinks: Bondage, Choking**

Sour Cream's music was blasting through the warehouse. The beach city teenagers were all dancing the night away.

However, it was slightly muted by the humming of the bathroom light. "Steven, is that what I think it is?" Connie said through Stevonnie. "I think so." Steven said, looking down at his erection. Stevonnie took off his pants, letting his erection come right out. "Wow Steven, your so big..." Connie thought. "Thanks...I've been using shapeshifting to my advantage.." Steven said. "Well, we should take care of this, shouldn't we?" Connie asked. Stevonnie grabbed his cock, and began to stroke.

They came out of the bathroom 35 minutes later, walking to the dance floor.

"Thanks for going out with me..." Steven thought through Stevonnie. "Your welcome, Steven." Connie thought. Stevonnie slowly danced with himself, not caring what anyone else in the group thought. "Sure is a crowded night tonight. And thank goodness there's no sign of-" Connie could only say before she was interrupted by Steven. "Kevin..." He angrily said.

The crowd parted, moving out of his way. Kevin took notice of Stevonnie and walked over to him. A cocky smirk grew on his face as he said, "Hey baby. Why don't you let me buy you a drink." "What should we do?" Connie thought. "Let's just play along..." Steven thought.

"S-sure.." Stevonnie said, taking his hand. They both walked to the bar ran by Mr. Smiley. "Two martinis, please." Kevin asked. Mr. Smiley handed the teens the drinks, unknowingly. Then, Kevin handed it to the fusion. Stevonnie picked up the glass, sniffing the pastel green liquor. Then, he took a sip.

It tasted like a lime popsicle, and a hint of...

Everything went black.

When Stevonnie woke up, he naked, and tied by ropes to a bed. "What the fuck?" Stevonnie said, looking around. "Hey baby." A voice said from the corner. Stevonnie looked over to see Kevin, rubbing the bulge in his pants. "What do you want from me?!" Stevonnie yelled, trying to break the ropes. "I want you to do what I say." Kevin said, straddling him on the bed, taking off his shirt. "F-Fine..." Stevonnie said, blushing. "Steven...were in big trouble..what are we gonna do?" Connie thought. "We're gonna be fine...let's just do what he says..." Steven thought.

Kevin took off his pants and boxers, revealing a long, 8 inch erection. Kevin straddled Stevonnie again, forcing his large erection into his mouth. As he thrusted over and over, Stevonnie tried his best to use his tongue shape shifting. "Fuck...that feels good..." Kevin said, grabbing Stevonnie's hair. "Mmmmm.." was all that he could say, muffled by the cock in his mouth. Kevin kept thrusting, about to cum. "Ah yeah. I'm gonna fill your fucking mouth...take it you slut!" Kevin said, thrusting one last time, filling Stevonnie's mouth with his seed.

As he pulled the cock out of his mouth, Kevin rubbed his butt against Stevonnie's erection. "Your hard? You must like this then..." Kevin said. He got up, walking around to the end of the bed. "Let's just get to the fun part." Kevin said.

Kevin lightly pressed his dick at Stevonnie's entrance. "Its happening... prepare yourself..." Steven thought. "Oh...shit...your ass is so tight..." Kevin said, going all the way in. As he pushed inside, he didn't let Stevonnie get used to his size. "Ah! Kevin...this hurts!" Stevonnie yelled in pain. "Shut up, you like it." Kevin said, slapping Stevonnie's butt. He thrusted into him again and again, while Stevonnie's eyes formed tears. "This hurts so much..." Connie thought. "I know...he's almost done..." Steven said. "Shit..I'm gonna cum..." Kevin said, getting to his last thrusts. Then, he pulled out and came all over Stevonnie's stomach, chest and face. "Aw fuck...that felt so good.." Kevin said, getting up. He walked over to a counter that had a box on it. It said:

SEX STUFF

As Kevin reached for it, he felt two hands covering his mouth.

"My turn." Stevonnie growled. He held Kevin and tied him to the ropes he was just in. Stevonnie's erection was hard and throbbing, ready to be used. "I hope your ready for this. I'm getting my revenge." Stevonnie said, pushing into him. "STOP! IM SORRY! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!" Kevin yelled. As Stevonnie pushed into him, going into a fast rythmn, Kevin kept yelling. "He's a loud one, isn't he?" Connie thought. "Yep, but I know how to shut him up." Steven said. Stevonnie choked Kevin, quieting him a bit. "Ggggrrghh! mmph!" Was all he could say. Stevonnie thrusted a few more times before cumming into his butt. "Oops. Looks like I made a mess." Stevonnie said, pulling out and walking to an empty table, where his phone and clothes were.

"Wait! Your not gonna leave me like this, are you?" Kevin said, still tied to his ropes. "Yes. Have fun." Stevonnie said, walking out of the room.

 **Sorry this took me so long, I've been writing this one on and off during my vacation. Leave more requests!**


	5. Rule Additions

**Ok so some small additions to the rules:**

 _ **KINKS**_

 **If you want kinks, tell me which ones you want.**

 **Kinks I won't write:**

 **Anything relating to bodily functions\fluids, BDSM, Force feeding, Masochism**

 **If I don't know what the kink is, Ill find out, and if I don't wanna write the kink, the request will be ignored.**

 ** _MORE_** ** _RULES_**

 **No straight ships (Be creative!)**

 **You can request a lemon\fluff more than once.**

 **Well that's it! Back to the yaoi!**


	6. Smoking: Pearl x Mystery Girl Genderswap

**Requested by Underships66, we have some Genderwapped Pearl and Mystery Girl fluff!**

 **First time writing Fluff! I'm naming Mystery Guy Shane.**

As Pearl sat on the balcony, he saw Shane taking out a cigarette.

Pearl frowned as he put it into his mouth. "W-What are you doing?" He asked. "Smoking, baby." He said. "No..don't smoke...those can kill you." Pearl said, clenching his chest. "Heh, why are you concerned? I'll quit when I need to." Shane said, activating the lighter. The flame got closer and closer, until...

Pearl smacked the lighter out of his hand. "Pearl, what the hell?!" Shane said, shouting. But he stopped when he saw Pearl crying and looking down. "Wait, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"I'm not...letting this happen again..." Pearl said, shaking. "Pearl, what are you talking about?" Shane askfor "You...I don't want you to die..." Pearl said, sobbing and dropping to the ground.

Pearl held his face in his hands as he cried. Shane knelt down next to him and hugged him. Pearl held his boyfriend, taking in his scent. "I met someone in the past...he was everything to me...but...he died and left me behind...I had nothing else to live for...until I met you..." He said. "R-really?" Shane asked, rubbing Pearl's back.

"Yes...I love you and I don't want this to end..." Pearl said, wiping his tears. "Pearl...I will never leave you...you know that, right?" Shane said. Pearl nodded. "I'll stop. For you..." Shane said.

Pearl looked up at his boyfriend, his light blue eyes beaming in the moonlight. "Shane...I love you..." Pearl said, kissing him. Shane kissed back, pulling Pearl closer to him.

"Let's...go inside..." He said, carrying Pearl in a bridal position. Pearl leaned his head on his chest as they walked into the house.

 **I hope I didn't give you diabetes with this sweet stuff.**


	7. Hiatus

Sorry its been a while since I've updated, but I've decided to write new fanfictions. This request thing is still going, but I'm not going to update this until I put out new material. So just be patient, and I'll get back to this soon.

-See you soon!

-GoldenSpite


End file.
